Hermione Jane Granger: AT SIXTEEN
by Ariatina McAlpin
Summary: Hermione's life as a sixteen year old with , obviously, diary entries.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is only my second story, I didn't really complete my first one….which was done over a year ago. So please excuse me If I do not  know too much about fanfic and how to use it. ( LOL..so formal…)

Disclaimer: May I just say, if I were JKR ..would I be writing fanfics of my own creation? I think not. 

****

**Diary of Hermione Granger**

Chapter 1 _Introduction _

Dear Diary,

                        Today, September 1, is the first day of school. I met up with Harry and Ron earlier. But know it is time for bed. The Welcoming Feast was extraordinaire, I loved it! Well then ..I always love it! Once again, I am a Sixth Year prefect, oh…I do hope for the Head Girl position next year. Well I gotta go to bed, tomorrow is the first day of the semester. I am so exited.

                                                        Love,

                                                     Hermione

A/N :  Yay!!! First chappie up! Oh.. I do hope for some reviews…I live on them… LOL.  Anyways this is purposely short. This story will not always be Hermione's diary entries, it will be more than that. Since she doesn't carry a diary with her everywhere, it can't only be diary entries…where would all the conversations and thought be?? I'm sure you people don't write everything that goes through your mind on your diary!

LOL…this author's note is prolly as long as the chapter…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   _A Confused, Worried First Morning_

" Hey guys'' Hermione said as she arrived in the common room. The boys greeted her with a grin. " Hey, Hermione, what took you _so_ long?"  Ron joked "…we got here before you."  Hermione smiled, " I'm neither late nor early…unless of course you two had a certain meeting time and I was not informed. hmm?" Seeing the look on their faces, Hermione laughed. "let's head to breakfast"  

Together the trio walked to the Great Hall, unaware of a certain someone eyeing them…

************  **************

sigh…, 'there he goes. With his friends, of to breakfast. I doubt he'll ever notice me'.

**************  ***********

' Hermione seems to be in a daze…wonder what she's thinking.' Harry thought. "hey, 'mione. You ok?" no answer. "Hermie!" Harry practically squeaked. "wha…what?!…Did _you_ just call me Hermie?" Hermione answered angrily. "umm,..er.." Harry stumbled " sorry. But I was worried. You weren't answering, I thought it would get your attention."   " And it did!'' Ron answered semi- cheerfully. "oh. So I guess its kinda my fault" Hermione blushed. "umm…I gotta go. To the Library. Seeya later." Hermione then hurriedly left. " what's up with her?" Ron asked. 

Harry just shrugged his shoulders. "probably some girl thing." 

" I hope Ginny doesn't end up like that, it'll be hard to live with her." Ron said trying to be cheerful.

*************  ************

Draco watched, in faint amusement, as Hermione ran off. Though he did wonder….

"what's up with her?" Draco mumbled to himself. " hmm?" answered Goyle.   Draco looked at him in the eye and said, coldly, " Did you hear me address you, Goyle?" a frightened Goyle shook his head " then don't talk until spoken to.'' 

'what a simpleton. Why'd the hat even place him in Slytherin… he should be with the no-brain Hufflepuffs.' 

**************  ************

' Oh…my…gosh. I can't talk. I can't tell them about what happened during the summer. Harry'll think I'm crazy… I doubt Ron would understand.' Hermione thought on her way to the Library ' Meeting someone online, then finding out he's a wizard. Now quill-pals*. Gosh.., I can't tell them about the rendezvous meeting I'll have with this person next week. Though I can't do anything but think about him, well… I think it's a him. It could be a her…but calls herself a him because she's a lesbian….oh no…I doubt that.' 

* Quill-pals: pen-pals, but since they don't use pens instead quills, its quill-pals.

A/N: Yay second chappie done! I do hope this makes up for the short first chapter! Pleeaase Review my story!! (-_~)    

        Don't we all wonder who's eyeing one of the boys?? And which one? …. We'll find out in a few chapters. Since she'll be a bit shy about it, it may not be who you think… it may not even be a character created by JKR, we never know… 


	3. Summer flashbacks and a likely encounter

A/N : Chapter 3 up! Please Read and Review!!

Disclaimer: Sori, but I'm not Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Lol.

                (^_^)

Chapter 3  _Summer flashbacks and a likely encounter_

        Dear Diary, 

                I can't believe it! I practically almost told Harry and Ron my secret! Oh well…. It is almost the day that I will finally meet my quill-pal. Soo exited! Anyways, today was the first day of the semester. We had the same classes as usual, did my prefect duty and Malfoy once again annoyed us. I can't believe that prick, I don't understand why he does what he does…its as though he's insecure and just blames us for it. Oh gosh, I actually sound like I'm starting to pity him… I can't believe myself. Now I don't want to go on and on about him, but sometimes you can't help yourself.  I mean, calling me a mudblood in second year was harsh, but it's getting old. Well, gotta go. Snape assigned us a one and a half-page long paper on Enthalpy and Superheating and their importance in Potions. * 

                                                                Love, 

                                                             Hermione

_(* This is real, I got it from my chemistry book.   _

**_ Enthalpy_**_ – the amount of heat that a substance has at a given temperature and pressure._

**Superheating** – the heating of a liquid above its boiling point without it actually changing into a gas. *)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last summer…

"Hermione Catherine Granger! Will you get offline I need the phone." Moira Elisabeth Anderson-Granger called to her daughter. "Yes, mum… in a sec." Hermione answered. Hermione had met a new friend, though this friend new her as Cathie, a nickname that Hermione was called in grammar school. In fact her screen name online is CathieGray. As Cathie, in the muggle world, she's more relaxed. With no pressure of schoolwork, but that didn't stop her from studying, she had more free time for herself. With this free time he had met a friend online through her library's youth online forum. Once they had found out that they both happen to be part of the wizarding world they started to owl each other. They had exchanged mailing addresses, though once in a while they talked online. Hermione overheard her mum call her dad at work, so she decided to write a letter to Ben (her Quill-pal). 

        Ben,

                In reply to your letter yes! Yes, of course I'd like to meet you. Though, what wizarding school do you go to? It would be such a coincidence if you went to Hogwarts; I mean if you did we would probably have met in the hallways. J Anyways…what date do you think? Could it be sometime in the 2nd or 3rd week of September. We could meet in Hogsmead. Hope to hear from you soon.

- Cathie J 

Dear Cathie,

        It is a coincidence…I do go to Hogwarts, but somehow I happen to know not a Cathie, and the way you spell it is quite different. The 2nd Saturday of September, I think that there may be a Hogsmead trip then so that'll be good...we won't have to sneak out of school. Well, hope to see you soon.

                        Sincerely, 

                                Ben M.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

But that was last summer…this is now …

    " Wow! A whole week already!" Hermione said, "I can't believe it…"

'Yeah…seems like we've been here forever" Ron grumbled, " Look at all this work I gotta do!" 

Hermione laughed, " I'm glad I quit Divination, Professor Vector didn't give us any assignment this weekend. She said it was only the first week…but I dunno, it would have helped." Hermione said thoughtfully. 

"Hey!" Ginny said coming down from the girls dormitory " umm, 'Mione, you think you could help me with this assignment from Professor McGonagall?"  

"Yeah, sure." Hermione replied. As Hermione went off with Ginny to the Library, Ron along with Harry continued their Divination assignment. 

" Having a hard time boys?" Lavender teased, though it seemed directed more to Ron. Parvati giggled. Ron gave her an annoyed look. Harry 

Laughed, " nah, were ok." Though quietly but loud enough for Ron to hear, " Trewlaney's just gone mad. But then, she always was… dunno why they" looking at Lavender and Parvati" like her so much."

        While walking to the Library, Hermione and Ginny met Malfoy. 

"We're you headed mudblood, and with the weaselette. Suppose to the Library? Or out to meet your boyfriends, Potty and Weasel?" Ginny blushed, but at the same time looked angry. Hermione answered, " mudblood? Is that the best you can do? I mean its getting old… not only that but also the babyish names you call us. And if you don't mind, leave us alone." 

" Ooh, mudblood's getting feisty. Wonder what that'll lead too?" Pansy said arriving and hugging and aggravated Malfoy. " Pansy Parkinson, why don't you keep your mouth shut? And I you wanna get close to ferret boy over here, don't do it anywhere public." Draco seemed shocked by this comment and left.

~~~~~~~

  Draco Malfoy-

        You, as my son, will soon have to follow my footsteps. You know that you will soon start training in order for you to join. I know that you will be exited and quite happy about the news, though your mother is not very. She has insisted that you come home for the holidays, do not stay at the school like you sometimes do. I will see you then.

                                                Your Father, Lucius

  Upon reading this letter, I felt very aggravated. ' I know you will be very exited…happy about the news?! What? Am I supposed to WANT to want to be one of them? Well I don't want to!' 

Draco then ran out of the common room.

'He is sitting there reading a letter, looking so…angry? But why? Suddenly he just runs off. Hmm,…'  

Pansy then decides to follow Draco. When she seems him she sees an aggravated Hermione so she says, "ooh, mudblood's getting feisty. Wonder what that'll lead too?" and holds Draco.Tightly and close to her, she then puts on a smirk as she lays her head on his shoulders. Hermione upon seeing this says, "Pansy Parkinson, why don't you keep your mouth shut? And I you wanna get close to ferret boy over here, don't do it anywhere public." Upon hearing this Draco stiffened. He, in a way, understood that Hermione meant 'get  a room'. This he could do, but if he wants some sort of comfort he wouldn't get it from a slut like Pansy. Though, he guessed that he could do what she meant…or at least consider it, then hurt Pansy's feelings the next day…

He then stormed off leaving a very surprised Pansy. " Drakie! We're you going" Pansy said as she ran to Draco.

" what's wrong? I can help you know.'' Pansy said to Draco. " No you can't… leave me alone Parkinson. I'll call you if I need you.'' He replied. Pansy, hurt, left.

~~~~~~~ 

"Ok, so know you have to explain the stages and how the animal was transformed. Just put this paragraph in your own words" Hermione pointed to a page on one book, then on another, " and add these. Afterwards state the spell… and you're done. Got that?" Hermione asked brightly. " Yeah I think… thanks." Replied Ginny. After their encounter with the two Slytherins, they hurriedly arrived to the library, and soon they were looking for books that would help. Once they found them, the studying began.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost time to meet my pal!

A/N:  Yay! Chappie 4 up! Please **review …I need It to survive!…LOL  ** I may not be able to upload many chapters because SOLs (Chemistry) are coming out after Spring Break…which is in like 2-3 weeks YaY! LoL… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Diary,

The day has come. Soon I will meet my Quill-pal, Ben. Though I 

have found out that he is also in my year. Quite surprisingly, I believe 

that we have no classes together for I know not of a Ben with a 

surname beginning with an M. But then he also knows not a Cathie, 

especially because my name's Hermione. Amusing isn't it? J Anyways, I 

do hope that he is not of Slytherin… that would just be horrific! Though 

of course a Slytherin would not be in a muggle online forum…since most 

purebloods don't even know what that is. So I suspect that Ben is of 

muggle descent or knows muggles enough to know how to properly use 

a computer. Oh, but I am just too ecstatic! It is quite early in the 

morning and my dorm-mates are still fast asleep and the sun would be 

soon to rise. Though our Hogsmead trip would start only at nine this 

morning. I have already prepared my clothes –for the trip, something 

casual, though warm…since it seems that we will have a chilly day. In 

Advanced Muggle Studies, we have started Muggle literature. This is a 

class offered only to those who are muggle born or raised because we 

have muggle classes. Wizards, like Ron, couldn't take this class 

because they do not know enough about muggles. I mean if they can't 

comprehend electricity…how will they understand Chemistry and Atomic 

bombs; we talked about this when we discussed WWII and the 

wizarding world's part in it. So know we are reading Shakespeare's 

Romeo and Juliet. Since many students take this class, our Professor 

decided that we could do a play…How exiting! Every act will have a 

different Romeo, Juliet, Capulet, and so on, so that most of the 

students can participate in the acting. But there are also many behind 

the stage parts. And if we're good enough we might even hold a play for 

the muggles at a local university, though we'd be renting their theater, 

they'd have to pay entrance... and we could invite out parents! I am all 

too exited! I had convinced Harry to take this class, instead of study 

hall, and he has decided to audition for a part! Sadly, Ron cannot be a 

part of he play, though he will watch. Well I have to get ready for my 

Hogsmead trip…so goodbye for now.

                                                        ~Hermione.

--------********----------**********-------------*********

DBM's P.O.V. :

        _Today I may meet my quill-pal, Cathie, if she shows up. I hope _

_she shows up… if she is a she. Anyways, even if she doesn't show up _

_I'll still look good. It won't affect my life, it's not like I'm gonna marry _

_her or something. Though I muss confess, I am getting a bit _

_nervous…Cathie. What a beautiful name. She spells it as though it's an _

_uncommon unique name. It would be a pity if she turns out to be hoar _

_or worse… if she was ugly. Though it would be perfectly obvious that _

_this Cathie is not a pureblood. I mean a muggle forum?! How the hell _

_did I even get there? Imagine ME. Messing around with muggle…stuff?! _

_What would Father say? Mum, I'm sure, won't mind…Father he probably _

_wouldn't mind… when I was a year old! Mum said he'd started to _

_change while she was still with me. As a young boy, hey, he was kinda _

_nice especially if you compare him with his personality now. He was a _

_different person, someone who I had admired and now loathe. Look at _

_me! Rambling on and on about…me (and MY problemas)! Sheesh, I _

_probably sound full of myself, which may be a bit true…but I was raised _

_that way. And you can't teach an old dog new tricks…right? Yesterday I _

_overheard the auditions for Romeo and Juliet, hey I know what it is, _

_and gosh those people cannot act. I mean Harry Potter? As Romeo _

_Montague, lover and lord of Juliet Capulet? I think NOT, otherwise if _

_Cho Chang were Juliet he wouldn't need to act… They dated and broke _

_up, or so I heard, he probably is still lovesick for her… Just like Romeo _

_is for Rosaline. You know I wouldn't be surprised if there was a Romeo _

_and Juliet (or Rosaline) story in this school. A Slytherin and Griffindor, _

_two rivals like Montague and Capulet, Lovesick wizards for witches' _

_because of their virginity vows (or if they were just dumped…LOL)… I _

_feel that this is going to be an interesting day. Well off to breakfast I _

_go!_

~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~

Hermione Catherine Granger's P.O.V. :

        … As I was sitting with Harry, Ron, and the other Griffindors

I received a letter…

My Dear Cathie~

        Today we plan to meet in Hogsmead… though where? Where in 

Hogsmead? I do hope that you don't mind, but I would prefer that this 

be a secret between us two. Meet me a quarter of an hour before 

twelve by the Shrieking Shack. To be more precise, from Hogsmead 

town the shack is to the left. Meet me on the shack's left side, the side 

facing away from Hogsmead. Then I do hope that we may arrange 

ourselves a Lunch date.

                                                        Your humble friend,

                                                               Benvolio 

                                    (P.S. hey, my name isn't just Ben you know!) 

… I showed the letter to Ginny, the only other person who knew about 

this. " O my. Benvolio… what a pretty name. Hey, isn't that one of the 

guys in that play you're doin'? " Asked Ginny  " Yeah, the peacemaker. 

The play is entitled: William Shakespeare's Tragedy of Romeo and 

Juliet." "Oh…that sounds, a bit like a sad romance novel title" Hermione 

replied, " It is pretty sad. Yeah, but it seems more like a love story. 

Wait,… it _is _a sad love story!  Hehehe" Ginny and Hermione started 

laughing uncontrollably "Hehehe HAHaHa!!"

The boys just looked at them with amusement, shock, and curiosity.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Another Author's Note. Do I ever get tired of this? LOL… I just 

wanna say it would be funny if the reason that Ginny and Hermione got 

kinda laugh-y was because they had _Special_ breakfast (i.e. special 

brownies, special cinnamon buns) …Get It?? If you don't…its better that 

u don't. it's just based on my classmates experiences with _special _

foods… no me though. No. no not me.


	5. it's Benvolio! Finally though who's he?

Chapter 5:

"Ok Hermione…we going to go with the plan?"

" Yea…I already told them that I couldn't go to Hogsmead with them since I have to study ahead… you know, for the next discussion." I replied.

"Great."

" 'Mione…you sure you can't come with us?" Ron asked.

" Honestly Ron, how do you think I know all the answers? I got to study. Anyways we'll need those points since you misbehaved so badly yesterday."

" Ohh…'Mione you know I didn't mean to-"

I smiled at him, " I know Ron… you couldn't help it." Though I said to Ginny, " He totally could help it. But you know, it's the temper."

Ginny laughed, " Yup, the famous Weasley temper."

------------

As we said goodbye to them by the entrance Ginny said, " you know. I'll think I'll stay for a while and keep Hermione company. She may change her mind… right 'Mione?"

" Oh, Ginny…you're so sweet but I doubt it."

"Don't matter. I'll keep you company for awhile."

" Well, I'm going to the tower before I got to the Library…I'll meet you there Gin?"

" Yeah. In the library"

" Ok…seeya guys!" Hermione said cheerfully

" Bye"

"Mhmmm"

"Sure you don't wanna come?"

Hermione turned around, " Ron…" she smiled, "I'm a hundred percent sure."

" Ok then...-"

When Hermione left, Ginny said to Ron and Harry, " I'll try to persuade her but if she doesn't go…we'll I don't know. I'll head to Hogsmead around lunchtime."

"Ok… try your best Gin."

"Yeah…good luck."

---------

" So… what time is it?"

" Eleven."

"Well let's go Gin! I have to be there by eleven-thirty!"

"Hermione…you're going to be half an hour early! Anyways…what if he's late?" Hermione kept quiet and gave Ginny a pleading look…

" OK… just let me get my bag."

" Thanks!"

-------------

So Hermione, a.k.a. Cathie, was on her way with Ginny to meet her Quill-pal, Benvolio.

As she neared the Shrieking Shack she stopped in her tracks.

" Look Gin, look who's at the meeting place."

" O my!" Ginny gasped as she instinctively covered her mouth, "it…can't be." she whispered barely audible.

"I think it is him…_Benvolio_." Hermione replied.

**A/N:** Bit of a cliffy there ain't it? Wonder who's Benvolio… he's obviously a character whom we've already met, there's a bit of irony here if you've read between the lines…lol…(-)

LUV YA!

MaRiA


End file.
